The Fox, The Village, and The kid
by videosrockyolo
Summary: Naruto and his new Sensei's will help him become stronger, to be able to protect himself, or others. It's the users decision, but to become strong enough to do that and more, is truly remarkable.
1. The fox, the Village, and the Kid

**Alright now, Sorry for those of you that have read my first story I really hate how it came out. I feel like I could do better. I thought it had way too much dialog. Anyway hopefully this one will be better. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sandiame Hokage was sitting at his desk. He was currently looking into a crystal ball, he was monitoring the village and a certain young blond child. The child was, what seemed to be aimlessly walking around the village. There were only few villagers out because it was only early in the morning. The Hokage couldn't help but look at the faces the civilians were making at the small child. The reason why was because, seven years ago the village was attacked by a very strong being. The being was none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the bijuu. What does the fox and the child have to do with one another you ask, well the blond child so happened to be the beast's jinchuuriki. The Third had a sorrowful look on his face when he mumbled, "Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was walking around in the village, planning what his next prank should be, _'Should I sneak into the police head quarters and super-glue all the seats so they get stuck, or prank old man Hokage by putting plastic wrap on all the doorways in the tower?'_

A grin made it's way on his face. He decided to do the first one then the latter. He wouldn't get caught by the Uchihas if they had chairs stuck to their butts. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, "Sorr-"

"Watch out!" The man turned to look at Naruto, then the moment he looked at him, a look of hatred and disgust crept onto his face.

_'Why do they all look at me that way?' _Naruto thought. The moment he thought that the man pushed him down and kicked him in the ribs.

The man was wearing a chunin flak jacket, and the leaf head protector. Under the jacket was a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants. For shoes he was wearing black sandals. Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, _'He's a n-ninja!' _

"This is because you killed my sister!" The chunin then kicked Naruto in the face and took out a kunai and three shuriken. Other civilians were either watching with smirks or others continued walking down the street not paying heed to the yelps of pain coming from Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes prepared for the pain, and the chunin got ready to throw the shuriken and stab him with the kunai. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Itachi was making his way to his target. Hokage-sama gave him the mission to watch and protect Naruto Uzumaki. 'I've heard of him before, he's the jinchuuriki for the Nine-tails.' He then heard a yelp of pain and quickened his pace. He arrived on the scene on top of a rooftop, Itachi shook his head. _'Nagaoka-san.'_ He then whispered, "Tsukiyomi."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, the pain never came so he wondered what happened to the guy. When he saw the guy, he became even more frightened. The shinobi had a dull look in his eyes and was sweating a lot.

"**He is in a genjustu."**

"Who said that?" The blond whispered and checked his surroundings. The only things there was, were villagers with looks of hatred on there faces.

"**I said that, don't talk out loud. Those idiotic villagers already hate you."** The voice said.

_'Who are you? And why are you in my head?' _He thought.

The voice sighed, **"****Don't worry I will tell you later when there are no witnesses." **

Naruto gulped, that sounded like he was going to be harmed... again. The voice sighed again this time, annoyed and said, **"****I will not harm you... Well I suppose it all depends."**

'_Whats that supposed to mean?!'_ He thought frantically. There was no reply.

Naruto looked around again this time there was a person standing in front of him. They were wearing a white porcelain mask that looked like a weasel and all black with a hood. Naruto tried to scramble/crawl away, he knew what this person was. An ANBU the most elite shinobi in the village, whoever this person was, Naruto didn't care. All he knew is this person could hurt him more than the person before and also possibly kill him, speaking of the shinobi before where did the shinobi before go?

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I will not hurt you. My name is Itachi, but when we are in public like this, I will need you to call me weasel." He held out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto shook his head.

Itachi put down his hand, "Do you not trust me?" Naruto hesitated and shut his eyes, then nodded.

Itachi had a thoughtful look underneath his mask, "I got rid of that man that harmed you." That got Naruto's attention, but still hesitated to trust him.

"How about, I take you to Hokage-sama. And if he tells you that I'm trustworthy, what about then?" Naruto, again, shook his head.

"How do I know that he's only ordering you so when I let my guard down you'll kill me?" Naruto had a skeptical look in his eye, and still looked scared.

Itachi felt a pang in his heart, and had sympathy for the boy, "Why would you say that? Hokage-sama is a very good and truthful man. And like I said before, I will not and wouldn't harm you."

"I've been lied to before." Naruto muttered.

Itachi eyed Naruto, He heard what he said. What did he mean? He crouched so they were eye level and looked into Naruto's eyes. All he saw was sadness, loneliness, and... hatred? That isn't good. He could take a good guess and be right,_ 'The village'. _Itachi shut his eyes, and thought, _'If he hates this village then that means there is nothing stopping him from running away. Then again it wouldn't be that hard to find him.' _He looked Naruto up and down, then sighed. How could someone miss the bright orange T-Shirt with the read spiral on the back, and dark blue shorts. Then the blond hair and bright blue eyes. Itachi shook his head.

Naruto didn't know what was happening, the villagers had left a little while ago right after 'Weasel' arrived. He still didn't trust him, there was something about him that Naruto didn't like; But then again, all Naruto could tell is that Itachi is speaking nothing but the truth. He decided to let Itachi take him to the Hokage. "Alright I'll go with you, to the Hokage. But that's it." He finished quickly.

_'He's so skeptical, thats really not good. He has no friends his age. Maybe he can become friends with sasuke?' _Itachi sighed, "Alright then Naruto-kun, let's go." Itachi then held out his hand again, bur Naruto still didn't grab it. Naruto got up himself up, but then fell the moment he attempted to stand. Itachi only watched knowing that Naruto wouldn't take help from himself. He checked the boy again, there was a kunai in his left leg in which prohibited his movements.

"Naruto-kun." He called. Naruto looked at him, with pain filled eyes. He clearly didn't want to take the kunai out himself. In risk of hurting his leg more.

"I didn't notice it drop and hit me." Naruto went rigid when Itachi went to reach for the kunai, then stopped, "I only want to help you okay?" Naruto nodded and braced himself. Itachi took the kunai out and blood flowed more freely, the cut wasn't too deep but still needed attention. Not to mention the fact that this was only a child and needed it even more-so. Luckily Itachi learned a little medical ninjustu, not as good as Tsunade of the legendary sannin. But some none the less.

His hands glowed a greenish color, and put them over the wound. Naruto flinched, then relaxed once the wound started to heal. He wrapped the wound up tightly and the bandages turned a slight color red because the wound wasn't fully healed. "Better?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded and Itachi noted that it looked like he trusted him a tiny bit more. "Then lets go." And they both made their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

_'First the villagers and now my ninja.'_ The Hokage sighed, _'This has to stop before it gets even worse...if thats even possible.' _

"Alright Itachi, what happened?" The sharingan user looked uncomfortable, he glanced at Naruto who was looking at the Hokage. The Hokage was switching from Naruto to Itachi. Just a big staring contest. No body spoke until the silence was broken by, "I was jumped." Well, the blond was one for stating stuff bluntly.

"I can see that." The Hokage took a glimpse at the bandaged part of Naruto's shin. "But _how_?"

"Naruto-kun can probably answer that question better than I could." Itachi jumped into the 'conversation'. The Hokage narrowed his eyes, "And why is that."

"Cause' I was there!" The Hokage sweat-dropped. He looked to Itachi. "It was because I only arrived when Naruto-kun was already on the ground, and I take it you wish to know what happened before I got there."

"Correct."

"Well, I bumped into a guy, I was gonna' say sorry but he cut me off before I could finished. Then he pushed me to the ground and kicked me right here." Naruto lifted up his shirt and pointed to the bruised part of his ribs. "And then, I realized he was a ninja and would probably kill me. So then he said I killed his sister, which was weird, and took out these weird looking weapons. But they looked really_ really_ sharp. Then the guy froze and Ita-Weasel showed up, and helped me." He caught himself quick.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I already know who Weasel is. Itachi you may remove your mask." The Hokage gestured to Itachi.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi then removed his mask. **(A/N You guys should know what the characters look like. I am NOT going into real detailed crap. Maybe a few details here and there, and only if they change clothes.)**

Naruto looked at Itachi, he was no older than a thirteen-years! "Oi, old man! Why is he so young!" Naruto was flabbergasted, he did want to be a ninja, so maybe he could be an ANBU soon, just like Itachi!

"Naruto-kun that's because he is a really skilled shinobi. He worked really hard to get where he was." The Hokage explained. Itachi was just looking in between the two, they were speaking as if he wasn't there. He didn't care for the Hokage's praise, not like the other Uchiha, he only served him. Although it was enjoyable to see the young blond change from untrustworthy to just a regular seven-year old, entertained by _everything_.

A smile graced his lips, a small one, but still a smile. The Hokage noticed this and smiled as well, the only people that could make Itachi smile, was his little brother, and his own parents. Maybe even the Hokage himself. Depending on the situation of course.

Naruto got an idea, "Old man?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" The Hokage replied turning to Naruto. Itachi looked at him as well.

"Can I join the the academy?" Hiruzen had a look of surprise on his face, Itachi only smirked. Itachi turned to the Hokage, "I think thats a pretty good idea Hokage-sama," He also made some hand signs for secret code, _'It would also keep him off the streets, from the villagers.' _

The Hokage pondered for a moment for suspense, he felt the excitement roll off the child in waves. He already made his decision, but he kind of wanted to mess with the blond.  
"I don't know..." He looked at the blond, Naruto had a glint in his eyes.

"Pleeaassseee, Hokage-jiji? I'll be the best shinobi this village has ever seen, I'll even be better than Itachi." Naruto used the puppy eyes. Both the Hokage and Itachi shared a glance, they both smiled and Hiruzen nodded, "Alright, I will see what I can do."

Naruto nodded vigorously and the tackled the Hokage off his chair and hugged him. Itachi just looked on confused, Naruto made it seem like he didn't trust the Hokage earlier... But now he can see the years of trust paying off now from between the two. Itachi's eyes widened, he was fooled! By a seven-year old no less! He smiled again, _'Naruto-kun, you are definitely smarter than you look' _"Hokage-sama?" The Hokage looked up from Naruto, "Yes Itachi-kun?"

"Can I personally teach Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, Naruto also looked up, surprised. "Why?" Naruto and Hiruzen asked at the same time. Itachi addressed the demon container first, "Because, Naruto-kun, you are a very clever child."

"What makes you say that?" The Hokage asked. Naruto immediately took offense to that, "You calling me stupid?!" He yelled.

The Hokage puts his hands up defensively, "Not necessarily." Naruto glared at the old man.

"Itachi-kun, go ahead. Maybe you can train Naruto with Sasuke, Sasuke is already in the academy as well." The Hokage said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Itachi said and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I want to learn that!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

The Hokage turned to Naruto, "Well Naruto-kun, you will start the academy on Monday. Please come here tomorrow, so you may start training with Itachi-kun, I'm sure his brother will come as well. His brother's name is Sasuke, as you heard during our conversation. I expect you to get along with him okay?" Naruto nodded. "Also here are a few scrolls to study. One about chakra, there are five scrolls about each element, two for C-ranked justu and one B-rank justu. The only reason for the C-ranked justu's is because of your capacity of chakra, you have much of it." The Hokage set his chair back up from earlier and sat down.

He opened a compartment in his desk, only to find a bunch of different colored books. All of them starting with 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He giggled perversely, and shut the cabinet, _'Wrong one.' _

He opened the second one and found what he needed. "Ah, here it is." He took out a few small slips of paper and handed two to Naruto and held one in between his pointer and middle fingers. "This paper is to see what elemental chakra you have, even though you are young it will still be good to test what element you have, all you have to do is pump chakra into it. I can use every element so watch closely." Hiruzen pumped chakra into the paper, the paper ripped into four pieces. The first piece caught fire, another became wet and soggy, the third crumbled into dust, and the last one wrinkled. Naruto laughed, Hiruzen was confused.

"Whats so funny Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped laughing but had a fox-like grin on his face, "That last piece of paper looks like your face." and started laughing again. A vein appeared on the Hokage's forehead, "When I get done with you, you'll look like the first one!" And then started to laugh as well.

"Anyway." He waited until Naruto stopped laughing and once he did, he started talking again, "Everything that happened to the paper, is my affinity, or part of it. I had to learn the others through blood, sweat and tears. When it ripped into separate pieces that was wind chakra, When the first piece burned that was fire, the wet piece was obviously water, the one that crumbled into dust was earth, and that last one there," He pointed to the wrinkled one, and chuckled, "The one that looks like my face is lightning."

"Why do I have two papers?" Naruto questioned. The Hokage smiled, "The second paper will be for Sasuke, I'm sure Itachi hasn't tested his affinity yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if it were fire. Uchihas usually have fire affinities." Naruto froze.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes Itachi-kun is an Uchiha. Why?" The Hokage questioned worriedly.

Naruto found the floor extremely interesting, and mumbled. The Hokage quirked a brow, "Um, Naruto-kun, can you repeat that?"

Naruto sighed, "I pranked them last week." The Hokage's eyes widened, Naruto's pranks are nothing to be trifled with, "What did you do?" Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto-kun you have to tell me what you did."

"I snuck into the compound and put pink dye into their shampoo, the Uchiha clan really seems to like their hair. The next day the compound went into chaos, it was really funny." Naruto laughed at the memory, then remembered who he was going to train with.

The Hokage didn't say anything, he was clearly thinking. Naruto hoped he wouldn't be in in trouble and not be able to go to the academy. But Hiruzen was thinking about something else, _'That's why Fugaku didn't attend any meeting's and had Itachi-kun go to them all. I can bet Itachi-kun knew that.'_

"Naruto was that last Wednesday?" Naruto nodded a yes._ 'Yeah that explains why Itachi-kun stayed at ANBU head quarters.' _

"Well Naruto-kun, you will probably have to stop pranking the Uchihas." The god of shinobi scolded. But on the inside was laughing his ass off. _'What a prank! Maybe he could convince Sasuke-kun to help him prank the Uchiha's again! Maybe this time he could use orange dye, Naruto-kun definitely wouldn't object."_

"Anyways, let's see you chakra affinity. Just focus on the paper and pump chakra into it."

Naruto tried and managed to get chakra into it albeit only a little. It ripped down the middle, one side became soggy and the other wrinkled. The Hokage was shocked, when he was younger he only had two -fire and earth- affinities. Naruto had three, all of which worked well together, not to mention the lake of chakra he had, and his chakra capacity would only grow.

Hiruzen got up and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He reached up to the top shelf and took out three scrolls. One was for lightning and water collaboration techniques, the second was an extra water chakra scroll, and the last was a scroll full of D and C-ranked wind justu's. He handed them to Naruto, who, was already carrying nine scrolls.

"Hold on I have more." The Hokage warned.

Naruto groaned, He thought he had enough but he wasn't going to complain. The Hokage took the scrolls from Naruto and put them on his desk. He then went to a bookcase and took out three books, one was really thick and big, the second was just like a normal book, and the third seemed really small.

"Here." The Hokage pointed to the big book, and Naruto grimaced. That book must be a long read. "This book is about seals, the Uzumaki was very skilled in Fuuinjustu. I wouldn't be too surprised if you excelled in this range of skills." Naruto perked up about hearing that he had a clan. "This book," He gestured to the normal sized book, "Is about your ancestory, and Uzushio, the Whirlpool village. And the last book," He picked the small book up, "Is about anatomy."

Naruto was excited all this stuff and the art of sealing, which sounded awesome. He had one question, "Um, Hokage-jiji?"

"Yes Naruto-kun? The Hokage asked with a smile.

"How am I supposed to bring all this stuff home?" The Hokage's smile grew even bigger, he went over to a tiny, blank scroll. "Come over here." He asked.

Naruto walked over and looked at the scroll, then at the Hokage, "Its blank." The Hokage looked down at Naruto. And then at the pile of scrolls and books on his desk.

"Can you bring me all that stuff please?" He pointed to the pile of information. Naruto nodded and happily trotted to where the pile was. While Naruto tried to carry all the stuff at once, Hiruzen worked on a sealing array inside of the scroll. Naruto came over and gently dumped all the scrolls and books on the table, away from the ink and scroll.

Once he did that he watched the sealing be done and it intrigued him. He watched way the Hokage's strokes were quick but confident and his hand didn't tremble.

"This is a sealing scroll. It will carry everything and make the load much smaller. The only thing you have to carry now is the scroll itself, now let me show you how it works. Bring me a scroll please." Naruto reached and picked up a scroll and gave it to the Hokage. The Hokage placed the scroll in the middle of the array and made a hand sign. There was a 'poof' and the scroll disappeared. "See?" Naruto nodded and tried it himself.

"It worked!" Naruto yelled excitedly and started to seal everything up. The Hokage was smiling and went to get more books.

He took down another four books and put them on his desk. They were all medium sized except for one. One was as big as the fuuinjustu book. "Three of these are about the history of Konoha." Naruto groaned loudly. "And the last one is about the other hidden villages. This will help you when you have to take the history test in the academy. I expect nothing but good grades, you should be top of the class."

Naruto stood up straight and fake saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Oh and a feww more things, I will give you a few more scrolls on chakra control and elemental justu's. I can already guess you will have trouble with chakra control considering the amounts you have." Naruto quickly hugged the Hokage and he hugged back.

Hiruzen let go first, "I will see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, Don't stay up too late reading everything!"

Naruto was already walking out of the office, "Bye jiji!" The blond waved his hand comically back and forth and then left home.

When Naruto got home he mused on what he should read first. But his musing was cut short by a loud booming voice, **"Forgot already now, have we?" **

Naruto became frightened, where did the voice come from?

"**Inside of your head."** The voice said again.

"And you're inside of my head because?"

The voice sounded annoyed yet amused, **"Perhaps we should meet in person." **Naruto became confused, "How am I supposed to go inside of my own head."

The voice sighed, **"Just meditate... you do know how to do that right?"**

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot ya' know."

"**Wouldn't be too sure."** The voice mumbled inaudibly. Naruto heard it but ignored it, he wanted to meet whoever this was.

Naruto sat on his bed and crossed his legs, he shut his eyes and breathed. Instead of the blackness that usually comes with meditating, the scenery changed into a dark sewer with torches lining the walls every few feet away from each other giving off an eerie light.

He started to walk, well wading through the dirty and murky water. He didn't quite know where to, but his legs just took him like they had a mind of their own. He took a right and kept walking, there wasn't much to stop and look at.

Naruto arrived at a large cage, a very big cage. It was _HUGE_! Just then two very large eyes opened and looked at Naruto. Then narrowed, and a big row of sharp teeth showed and formed into a grin. In the darkness, the blond could make out the head, ears, body, and nine long tails swishing behind the behemoth. It was a fox.

Naruto took a step back, and was ready to run. Then voice he heard earlier came again, **"Hello."**

The blond twitched, that's all the fox had to say? He expected something along the lines of, 'I wish I could eat you, but this cage holds me back,' or 'When you let your guard down, I will take control of you and kill every pathetic human in this world.' Something like that.

"**Nah, I'm not like that... Usually." **The fox flicked a tail

"Eh? 'Usually' meaning what exactly?" The blond questioned.

"**When I'm angry but I still think there's no point in scaring you. I'd rather you become a sane shinobi, not some moronic idiot that charges into everything head first."**

"Anyway, um who are you?"

"**Who do you think I am? Really... How many giant foxes do you know that have nine tails that could level mountains." **The fox said sarcastically.

"I know one. But I don't know his name." The blond said tapping his chin.

"**..."**

"..."

"**..."**

The fox's eye twitched, **"Your talking about myself aren't you."**

"Yup! So, what is your name?"

"**I do not feel the need to tell you." **

Naruto whined, "But-"

"**Shut up! Do not whine! When you puny mortals whine makes me want to kill you!" **

Naruto immediately shut his mouth, the Kyuubi just stared at the blond with a scowl. Then sighed, _**'This kid... has a lot of potential, maybe if I train him along with the Uchiha... hmm.'**_

"**Tell you what gaki, you know how that Uchiha is training you?"**

Naruto nodded but was going to speak when the fox cut him off, **"I am able to hear everything you can."**

"**I was going to say that after the Uchiha trains you I could also train you. Of course you would be training twice a day, but hey! You would be inexplicably strong. I could also teach you more than anyone because you have something nobody else has, except for maybe a few, but the others do not cooperate." **The fox started to ramble on and Naruto just decided to stop listening.

"**Hey... HEY!" **Kyuubi was yelling to Naruto trying to get his attention. Naruto turned to him, and the fox grinned. **"I don't know whether your a really big idiot, or just plain ballsy." **

Naruto shrugged and answered, "Ballsy."

The fox sat up on his haunches, his head almost touched the ceiling of the cage. One of his tails hit the cage and Naruto jumped. **"You wished to know my name, correct?" **Naruto nodded.

Kurama blinked owl like,** "My name is Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The one that attacked your village seven years ago."** Kurama looked at Naruto for his reaction. Naruto shrugged again, "I know why you told me."

"**..." **

"You told me because it was a test, the test was to test my reaction of what you told me. You wouldn't have told me if you wanted to take control of me. You trusted me enough to tell me who you were; there had to be a reason for attacking the village, you don't have to go into details if you don't want to. Although I _would_ listen."

Kurama just stared at Naruto mouth agape, this time the fox smiled, a real smile, **"Heh, that Uchiha was right. You are pretty smart, for a brat anyway." **

"Hey!"

"**I can't wait to get started on your training! This will prove to be excited Kit! Now start start studying don't over study though, don't want to over sleep. I am going to wake you up at 0300, and you will do a lap around the village and then go to the forest, I will give you more information tomorrow. G' night Kit!"** Then fox settled down and shut his eyes.

"Bye Kurama-sensei!"

"**Oh and one more thing!"**

"What now?" Naruto whined

"**I hope you survive tomorrow bye!~"** The fox said cheerily.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Naruto screamed.

No answer.

"Real nice fox, real nice."

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled to himself, things were looking up. He made two new sensei's and friends. Naruto started to read the books. He started with the history books first, he grumbled to himself, "Might as well get over the boring stuff."

Naruto woke up smiling, "Hey Kurama-sensei, you up?" Naruto Jumped out of bed and tripped.

"**Yes, I am. Now calm down, your basically bouncing of the walls right now. I know your excited, but like I said yesterday, I sincerely hope you survive."** The fox stated, humor evident in his voice.

That got Naruto to stop jumping around but he also froze in his tracks, "You meant that?! Wait! You _enjoying_ this aren't you." The blond didn't mean it as a question.

"**A bit, but the reason why you might die, is because you will transform." **

"What will I transform into exactly?"

Kurama muttered something in which Naruto couldn't hear, "What you say?" The fox sighed, **"Nothing, don't worry about it. You are going to transform into a fox."**

"Eh? Why would I want to do that?"

"**There are many perks in the transformation, for example, once you first transform you can talk to animals and your senses will be heightened. Another would be when you are in the transformed state, the number of tails are based on you skills right now. Just much stronger, agile, and smarter."** Kurama explained.

"Ohhh, what number do you think I'm at now?"

"**Probably just a regular fox, But you currently have the potential for four tails. After you obtain four tails, hmm, your potential will rise with training. But the highest tails obtained are only seven, so maybe you could break that record? It is possible, I think."**

"Sounds good! I can't wait to transform! Let's go!"

**"Alright go to training ground 44."** And with that Naruto unknowingly left to the Forest of Death.


	2. Transformations and Paperwork

Naruto made his way to training ground Forty-Four, there were quite a few people out but none payed any attention -thankfully- to Naruto. He didn't want to deal with any problems that would occur with a crowd yelling, like having Itachi come and save his ass... again. He can take care of himself now that he's training to become a ninja!

He crept quietly along the shadows, surprisingly blending in with his bright orange shirt.

"**Take a left, then when you see the clothing shop take a right."**

Naruto couldn't help but snicker, he had his own personal GPS.

"**I can still hear you! I already told you I am not your GPS!" **Kurama growled.

_'Sorry, not everyday you have a demon giving you directions.' _Naruto thought innocently.

Kurama sighed, "**I really can't wait until you get there, I am going to have so much fun!" **The demon laughed.

Naruto grumbled to himself, "Damn sadist's." The checked his surroundings and looked satisfied. He took a left just like the fox said and then took a right from the clothes shop, "Now what." He whispered.

"**Keep going straight until you see a forest surrounded by a very large fence."**

Naruto continued until he reached his destination, just like the Kyuubi said. Forest surrounded by a enormous fence, although the forest seemed... intimidating.

"Is this really it?!" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"**Yup, this place will be perfect! Now meditate, you only have to do this once. The first transformation has to be done when meditating, once you do that. You can willingly transform, but sometimes when emotions are strong you will transform involuntarily. So keep your emotions in check."** Kurama warned.

Naruto nodded and looked for a spot to meditate, when walked towards a spot under a tree. He sat down and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes again and noticed he was in the same sewers in front of a familiar cage. Naruto managed to speak first, "Can I change this, uh... scenery? Cuz' this is kinda depressing, you know the whole dark and dirty, I don't like it."

"**It's your mind just think about it. Anyway come closer to the cage."** Kurama said.

Naruto walked closer to the cage, but shut his eyes and the scenery changed. There was no longer a sewer with nasty water, or torches that made the place creepy. The sewers changed into a grassy plain, with a small pond and small creatures scurrying around. The cage also disappeared, Kurama tested to see if the seal was still there with a paw.

His paw just landed like normal, **"****Hey, where did the seal go?"** He asked.

"Oh, it's still there, just not_ there_. It will give you more freedom."

"**Hm, Alright then, let's get started. Oh and by the way, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." **Kurama grinned sadistically.

And with that Naruto immediately blacked out.

"Hokage-sama, there has just been a powerful chakra spike near training ground Forty-Four." A rabbit masked ninja informed said person.

The Hokage thought for a second, "Yes, Send a small team of ANBU. If you receive any trouble you know what to do, engage in battle whoever it is, if necessary."

The ANBU nodded, "Yes' sir!"

Naruto awoke in pain, and groaned. "Damn, I didn't think it would be _this_ painful. You didn't even warn me until the last possible second." He hissed.

"**Hehe, sorry bout that kit. But that was very entertaining, I have to admit."** The fox chuckled, then Kurama circled and lay down with his tails under his chin as a pillow.

Naruto looked down at himself, "I don't look different." He deadpanned.

"**Not in here you don't." **

The blond shut his eyes and focused to wake up in the real world. Once he woke up he noticed is vision was better but he was shorter, he flicked a ear in irritation. He was already short, even for his age, now he was shorter? He stood up but then fell backwards and landed on his backside.

"**Moron, you have to walk on all fours now."** Kurama said.

Naruto heated in embarrassment, "I knew that." he murmured.

Naruto experimented by slowly sitting up, he heard swishing behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see two tails already swishing unconsciously behind him. He shook his head and a determined look crossed his face, it already meant he was powerful. He was only supposed to have one tail for now, and to think, he barely scratched the surface.

He put one paw in front of another and his hind legs followed suit, seemed simple enough. He started to trot in circles, he caught a glimpse of the tails. He started getting faster and started to chase his tails, no wonder dogs liked doing this! It was fun!

"This is so awesome!" Naruto yipped, apparently Naruto couldn't speak. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a bunch of excited barks and yips.

"**Yes, yes. Now, I want you to make a Shadow clone,"** Kurama said.

"How?" Naruto yipped.

Naruto could feel Kurama roll his eyes, **"Focus your chakra, you obviously can't do any seals without hands so you must do without." **

"Right!"

Naruto shut his eyes and focused chakra, he could feel it moving around to his separate body parts. "Shadow clone justu!" He barked. Then there was a poof.

At that moment Kurama focused a tiny bit of his chakra to transfer to the clone, once he did that he managed to get inside of the clone and control it.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was met face to face with a red fox, bigger than him, about the size of a mountain bike, with seven tails swishing behind it. "Wow! Kurama-sensei, my clone looks like you!"

"This clone _is_ me! Sometimes maybe I think your brain has an on and off switch, you can be the biggest idiot in the world one moment, then fucking Einstein the next!"The fox growled, then started to chuckle.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A disembodied voice said, Naruto and Kurama started to look around urgently.

A female purple haired ninja dropped down from one of the trees in the forest, and started to walk towards them, Naruto started to panic but Kurama stayed impassive.

"Who is she?" Naruto whispered to Kurama.

"I'm not sure but she seems fairly powerful, probably just a jonin." Kurama whispered back but in the language of fox.

"'just a jonin', You act like that's nothing! I'm not even a ninja yet!" Naruto yipped in disbelief ears flat to his head and the fur along his back bristling.

"C'mon now, no need to be afraid. I ain't gonna hurt you." The ninja soothed. She kept walking towards them.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, he was surprised the lady hadn't attacked them yet. He thought everyone in Konoha hated foxes, after the attack. He started to calm down and sat down, Kurama just trotted towards the ninja.

Kurama dipped his head and spoke, "Hello human,"

The female stopped in her tracks and looked at the red fox in amazement, "Well I'll be damned, you can speak human language."

"Yes," He sat down and his tails curled around him, "My name is Kurama and that over there is my brother, he is called Isamu."

"Kurama and Isamu huh, does your brother speak our language too?" She asked.

Naruto padded up to Kurama and sat next to him, in a rather awkward position. His tails were swishing behind him and his legs were splayed out in front of him, he ended up just laying down. He yipped.

"I'll take that as a no... anyways, why are you guys out here? I've seen a few kitsune around in the forest, they usually keep to themselves though." The purple haired lady asked.

Kurama looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back, Kurama mouthed the words, 'Sorry.' And Naruto immediately tensed.

Kurama looked at the lady and spoke, "My brother was being an idiot and wanted to leave the forest to explore, we've heard many stories about the village that is here and he wanted to leave and go to it. I followed him so he wouldn't get hurt, he is very stupid when it comes to listening. His brain just seems to block everything else, except for food and pranks." Naruto snorted indignantly.

The lady laughed, "I see, well my name is Anko. And another thing, why do you have so many tails? And your brother only has two?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly but obliged, "The number of tails is based off of the amount of power for us kitsune."

Anko thought for a moment, "Oh," She snapped her fingers, "How about a spar?" She sounded excited.

Kurama looked surprised, he looked at Naruto and saw Naruto smirk. Kurama smirked back and talked to him in fox, "What are you smirking about?" And turned back to Anko.

"I think my brother here would absolutely love a spar, he isn't very good so take it easy on him." Kurama's ear twitched in amusement when Naruto jumped up and started to growl and Anko then at him.

"Alright I'm ready," Then Anko disappeared.

She reappeared right behind Naruto and Kurama, and Naruto's eyes widened in fright and he jumped high when she attempted a sweep kick.

Anko watched Naruto land and smirked, "Isamu, your better than I thought. I thought for sure I would've kicked you across the clearing."

Naruto shook his fur and spread his paws out into a stance and stood there firmly. Anko saw this and got into her own stance. Naruto charged and jumped, all the while Anko's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto landed on her chest and knocked her over, then started to... purr?

"KAWAII!" Anko screamed.

Kurama sweatdropped, his container was definitely... clever.

Anko started to stroke Naruto and Naruto started to purr louder. Kurama shuffled his paws in discomfort, "Ugh, don't mean to interrupt but I... kinda need my brother to train him."

Anko looked at him and Kurama swore he saw a glint of some kind in her eyes, she put Naruto down and Naruto shook himself again. Anko made her way to Kurama and was grinning form ear to ear the entire way, Naruto followed close behind. All of a sudden Anko glomped Kurama and he struggled to get free.

Anko smiled and started to pet him, Kurama's struggles seemed to lessen and his eyes started to droop. Naruto came up and Anko righted herself and sat criss-cross. Kurama was positioned in her lap, and barely just enough space for Naruto to curl next to him. Anko started to scratch the both of them behind the ears, and with the both of them purring rather loudly, it sounded like a motorcycle being started.

Suddenly a squad of ANBU appeared, all in their famous black cloaks and porcelain mask's. A bear masked ANBU stepped forward, "Anko-san, there has been a massive influx of chakra in this direction, do you have any information about it."

Naruto and Kurama tensed, they both knew it was Naruto's transformation. But the ANBU had no idea, and Kurama could feel multiple gazes resting on him and Naruto. The other three squad members stepped forward in a formation, one of the three was letting out a small amount of killing intent. Obviously because of certain red fox, but they didn't know it was actually him being himself... yeah.

The bear masked ANBU raised a hand to stop them, "So."

Anko shrugged, "No, I think I would've noticed a chakra spike in my domain." Naruto and Kurama looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Kurama spoke, "No I did not sense anything either, and please do not attack us. We did not do anything, if need be, we will fight back." The two foxes climbed off of Anko's lap.

The bear masked ANBU didn't move if he heard, but the other three tensed. In particular a squirrel masked ANBU visibly shook and clenched his/hers fist. The bear masked ANBU looked at Kurama then at Naruto and shook his head, "They're only two foxes nothing special,"

The squirrel masked ninja spoke up immediately, "Maybe we should kill them, you know just in case."

Bear looked at him in annoyance, "No. And Anko-san sorry for the... interruption." And the ANBU disappeared in swirls of leaves.

"I still wanna learn that." Naruto yipped after a few minutes.

Anko looked at Kurama in the eyes and spoke, "Alright who are you guys really? I just covered for you so I think you owe me at least that much."

Kurama sighed and laid down, Naruto just looked at Kurama basically asking if he could change back. Kurama nodded his head hesitantly, then Naruto poofed back into himself. He was smiling sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Anko looked surprised, "Well then... Now I feel weird." Naruto looked at Anko confused, "Why?"

"Because your like seven and I'm twenty, and you two just laid in my lap... purring." Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Kurama just sniffed and an awkward silence filled the area, "Well, this is quite... awkward." He murmured.

Anko looked at Kurama expectantly, and he said nothing. She twitched, "Well who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Kurama. I am actually a real fox." He snorted, humans could be so stupid. Anko only quirked a brow, "And you were training a human because?"

Kurama flicked an ear and tail in irritation, "Did you not see him turn into a fox? Or did you think that it was a really powerful genjustu that even ANBU couldn't detect." He glared at her, he did _not_ like being interrogated. He got up and started to walk in the direction of the forest before he could hear her comeback. Naruto followed without question.

Kurama stopped and turned over his shoulder, "So there have been other foxes in this forest?" Anko only nodded.

Kurama started to walk again and Naruto walked by his side and transformed again, this time with little pain, and happened much faster. "Do not tell the Hokage about what you've seen, it would cause unnecessary problems."

Anko only snorted, "You can't tell me what to do." She glared holes into the back of Kurama's head, in turn Kurama only said one word that stopped Anko in her tracks, "Paperwork."

* * *

Alright then, this is much shorter than the first chapter, so sry I kinda got lazy. There is no motivation! C'mon people I need reviews! So hope you enjoyed Ill try and upload more frequent. Ja ne!


	3. Fox clans and Hatred

A group of ANBU arrived at the Hokage's office and dropped off their report. The Hokage was caught in thought, _'Two foxes around training ground Forty-Four.' _He sighed, _'Those animals were lucky that Anko was there, Squirrel would've probably killed them. He's obviously still rather... _angry_ about what happened with the Kyuubi...'_

* * *

Kurama and Naruto were walking side by side down a narrow path, Kurama was sniffing, tilting his head up and back and forth, stopping every few feet. Kurama looked at Naruto, "You want to help, or make me do all the work?" He snapped.

Naruto only shrugged and blinked at him. Kurama growled, "I am not a dog, so don't work me like one!"

Naruto lowered his head, "I wasn't trying to..," and trailed off. The red fox stopped walking and stared at Naruto. He sighed and said, "I suppose I could train you to use your senses better, they'll be useful."

Naruto looked up and smiled, then nodded his head and started to sniff around randomly. He stopped at a tree, and turned back to Kurama, "What is this?"

Kurama sniffed at the tree, and his eyes widened in excitement, "This scent is fox!" Naruto sniffed at it again, "Really? It doesn't smell like you or me."

"All foxes have different smells, and frankly I know this pack closely. The fire pack, kind of like the five major villages, there are five major fox clans. This one in particular is called the Akai yōgan pakku, or Red Lava Pack. They specialize in Fire and Lava techniques, but that's it, only fire techniques. Nothing else, like how your wind, water and lightning affinities even though your from Fire Country."

Naruto looked at Kurama, "Are you from this pack?"

Kurama sighed, "No, I will tell you the makings of a bijuu another time, but I did stay in the pack for a while. My second home if you will. I lived in every pack and know every fox, and still do. Just, this pack was... my favorite."

Kurama sniffed one more time at the tree and brought his muzzle to the ground. "This way."

Naruto only followed and sniffed for danger once in a while. Naruto was thinking mostly, there had to be a reason for Kurama to admire this fox pack so much. Maybe he had a mate... nah. Naruto snuck a glimpse at Kurama, who was basically bouncing while he walked. What the hell?! Why was Kurama so happy?

"Almost there, we-" Kurama was cut off by multiple growls. "Halt, who are thy Kitsune." Kurama laughed. "Funny, I've never heard that before"

A fox jumped out, golden eyes, brown with a white underbelly, muzzle, and ears. With three white tipped tails bristling behind him. Once the brown fox sniffed the air, it sat down and calmed down, "Oi! It's only Kurama!" It yelled.

Four more foxes jumped out form the bushes and yipped at Kurama, Naruto stood there, ears twitching. Kurama dipped his head, "Sawagi, long time no see."

Sawagi dipped his head as well, "Yes, I agree. Very long time..." Sawagi's tails twitched in surprise, "Kurama who is this? He smells of human and fox." Kurama looked at Naruto who sat down and so did he. "My name is Naruto." Naruto also dipped his head.

"Hm." Was all that was said.

It was quiet until Kurama broke the silence, "How about the others introduce themselves." He suggested.

Sawagi nodded, "Very well."

"My name is Sawagi, second in command, and brother to Tsuri."

A reddish-brown fox with brown eyes stepped up first and lowered her head, "I am Tsuri, sister to Sawagi, and mate to Eigo."

A tan fox with brown eyes stepped up next to Tsuri, "I am Eigo, third in command, mate to Tsuri." He also dipped his head.

The last two foxes stepped up together, they were both golden colors and had orange tinted eyes. They dipped their heads simultaneously, one had a scar the other didn't. That one spoke up first, "Greetings, my name is Raitoningu. Brother to Sanda." The other spoke up right after, "My name is Sanda. Brother to Raitoningu."

Sawagi got to his paws and stretched, "Now that introductions are over, will you accompany us back to the pack?"

Kurama and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. "I haven't been there for ages, literally it's been what? Like 100 years?"

All the foxes looked amused except for Naruto who sweatdropped. Sawagi took the lead, with Naruto on the left and Kurama on the right of him. Sanda and Raitoningu flanked them on each side while Tsuri and Eigo followed up the rear. The kept at an evenly paced trot. Once they arrived Sawagi called out to the pack.

Two kitsune poked their heads out of the bushes and looked straight at Kurama and Naruto, eyes widening. "Welcome back!"

Kurama smiled and dipped his head, "It's good to be back." The group went through the bushes and once they reached the other side Naruto looked around in amazement. There was a clearing with a few tree's and no bushes what so ever. _'A genjustu!' _He thought.

In the clearing there was one giant cave, other than that there was a rock that was huge. Seven foxes were laying on it, while one sat at the very top. The kitsune that was obviously leader had six tails. Just an orange fox with bright blue eyes. Naruto could see the powerful muscles ripple underneath the sleek pelt as he moved.

"Welcome back Kurama, how were your travels?" The orange fox asked. While he hopped down the rock others following him. The leader sat in front of Kurama and bowed his head in respect, others followed. Kurama and Naruto did the same.

"My travels were fine. How has everything been here? Good I hope." Kurama asked.

"Mostly fine, we've had some problems but nothing we can't handle. Now, who is this?" The leader flick all his tails in Naruto's direction. Naruto pawed at the ground in embarrassment. "I'm Naruto, and you are?"

The leader let out a laugh, "This one is bold, but seems powerful. Definitely good to back up cocky statements,"

"I'm not cocky." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry, all kitsune are pretty cocky. Trust me," He flicked one tail, while other foxes only snickered, "My name is Rida. Leader of Akai yōgan pakku, mate to Josei." He lifted a paw and pointed at a white female fox that had blue eyes, that was standing a few lengths away.

She smiled, she had only two tails. She dipped her head and every fox in the clearing followed suit. Naruto glanced at Kurama who looked like he was having fun. "Would you like to have some food?" Naruto didn't even notice that Rida was talking. He nodded, he was pretty hungry. His stomach rumbled, Rida let out a laugh.

"Just like us."

Naruto stiffened, eyes wide, he never belonged anywhere. He was a kitsune, just like the villagers said, _'No, they thought I was Kyuubi, Kurama, but I'm not. I'm me.'_ He thought. _'I'm proud who I am, and I'm stronger than I'm supposed to be. So I could take them on anytime now.'_

"Well come along, don't want to keep that stomach of yours waiting." Rida turned around and foxes started to part, leaving a path leading to a tree. Naruto and Kurama followed without a word. Other foxes were chatting and yipping excitedly. Naruto could make out a few sentences like, 'Kurama's back!', 'Who is that fox? He smells of human.', all followed with curious and excited looks.

Rida stopped at the tree, there were two foxes laying in the shade the tree produced. Rida introduced them, "These two are Sakana, the light orange fox, and Kasai, the darkish orange one. They are my sons, very clever these two are. Always getting into trouble." He sighed. "Mischievous as well."

The two kitsune dipped their heads, the each had one tail. They both trotted away, Rida took their spots and sat down. He invited Naruto and Kurama to do the same.

They both sat and waited in a comfortably silence, Rida spoke up, "So what do you guys want to eat?" He was looking at them both, Kurama replied first, "How about a bird?" Rida nodded, "And Naruto, what about you?"

Naruto looked at Kurama and shrugged, "I'll have what he's having." Rida nodded again and called out, a black fox walked up to them and dipped it's head, _'Jeez, everyone does that here. There hasn't been a single kitsune that hasn't done that.'_ Naruto thought

"Nasu, can you please fetch us two sparrow's and a rabbit?" Nasu nodded stiffly and turned to walk away.

Moments later Nasu came back holding all the food the his jaws. He dropped them into a pile and walked away. Rida reach from where he was and grabbed the rabbit and started to eat. Kurama did the same, while Naruto only reach over and grabbed it softly in his jaws. He dropped it at his own feet and stared at it.

_'Kami, I really don't want to do this... but, I don't want to be suspicious. I could probably make friends here.'_ Naruto thought. A voice started to speak, "Something wrong?" It was Rida. Naruto shook his head and lied through his teeth, "Nah, just wondering how many more foxes there were in this clan."

Rida nodded in understanding, "There are many, ranging form newborn kits to the oldest and wisest. In total -only in this tribe- there are seventy-six kitsune that reside here. Not counting you two anyway. But including every fox tribe there are about four hundred and sixty-four."

Naruto's eyes were large in surprise, "That's a lot." Naruto mumbled.

Rida flicked a tail dismissively, "No, there are many more foxes, rogues and such. There are some that chose to roam the world alone with no rules to abide by. They are the tricky kitsune that gives us our bad reputation's. We kill humans to protect ourselves, they kill humans _and_ kitsune for joy and game." He grimaced, "Luckily those types of kitsune only can grow up to three tails. Still powerful enough to take out some, but not all. I suppose it's Kitsune no Megami, Risu, watching and protecting us." He finish with a small smile.

Naruto was still staring at his bird, he looked up a Rida and saw he was watching him. Naruto reluctantly crouched over the sparrow and bit into it. The meat was soft and the blood succulent, almost sweet. The only problems for Naruto were the beak, the eyes, and the feathers.

Kurama looked at Naruto in surprise, he didn't think Naruto would eat the bird. He thought humans would not eat meat raw, but this was his jailer so he wasn't too surprised. If anything he should be ready for more.

* * *

"ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled.

Two masked figures appeared on front of him, kneeling and waiting for orders. He put his hands behind his back, and paced back and forth in front of them. "Go get Squirrel." He ordered. The ANBU nodded and dispersed. Second later they reappeared with Squirrel.

"Leave us to talk." The two ANBU from before left again, in small plumes of smoke. The Hokage looked at Squirrel, "Remove the mask." The elite ninja hesitated but did it anyways.

Once the mask came off, the Hokage looked into the eyes of a scarred man. The man was calm, but the elder Hokage knew that wouldn't last.

"So," Hiruzen started, "About those kitsune earlier." The scarred man tensed and you could see the hatred in his eyes. "What about _them_."

"What did they look like?" The Hokage asked softly.

"There was a red one with seven tails and red eyes, and the other was orange with blue eyes. That one had two tails." The Hokage nodded.

Hiruzen looked the ninja in the eye, "Iruka, you have to give up your hatred for the fox. What happened, happened. You can't do anything about it, your not the only one that has lost someone. Other's have it much worse. For example, a certain blond child."

Iruka glared daggers at the Hokage, "That little demon is _nothing_! He killed my parents and tons of other people! He definitely doesn't get any sympathy from me."

"A kunai and a scroll... why?" Iruka asked confused.

"If I sealed the kunai into the scroll, does that mean the scroll is the kunai?"

"No of course not but-"

He was cut off, "The that means neither is you know who."

Iruka glared at him again, "Your sticking up for the demon?!" He asked incredulously.

"No! I am sticking up for Naruto! He is not the fox, the Kyuubi is sealed into him! He's had the most problems arguably in the whole village! He was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, his parents were KIA. At least you knew your parents. He doesn't, and I can't even tell him! The he was treated like a pariah because the fox was _sealed_ into him." He paused, "Did you trust the Forth Hokage?"

Iruka looked taken aback, "Of course sir."

Hiruzen walked out in front of Iruka who was still kneeling on the ground before him, "Then you trust his abilities assume?"

Iruka nodded already knowing where this was going. "H-Hai..."

_'I'm getting too old for this.'_ Hiruzen thought, "Alright then, can I trust you enough to tell you an SS-Rank secret?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Um, Yes sir."

"Naruto Uzumaki, is not a demon." He paused then sighed, "I'm telling you this so you don't look at him like a monster, because he is not. I don't want you to treat him like a prince of course." The Hokage went on and Iruka narrowed his eyes, _'Treat him like a prince?' _He thought bitterly

"_His father was the Fourth Hokage."_

Those six words made Iruka's attitude do a complete 180. His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. No way was that demon the child of The Fourth. He was about to something when Hiruzen beat him to it, "Yes, Kushina was the mother."

* * *

Naruto sat there after he finished his... breakfast. He looked at Kurama who was chatting with Rida. He looked around and saw others sitting or laying down. He didn't even notice Kurama who was now in front of him.

"Kit, we have to go."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

Kurama chuckled and nudged Naruto who almost fell, "Because, you have to train." Naruto sat up, "Alright!"

The two walked up to Rida and said their good bye's. "Hope you come back soon, please visit!" Naruto and Kurama both nodded their heads and left, saying their farewell's to other foxes that were on the way.

Once Kurama and Naruto got a ways away Naruto transformed back. "Alright now what are we going to learn?!" He said excitedly.

Kurama shook his head and laughed, "Not with me, with Uchiha-brat." Naruto's eyes widened, "What time is it!?"

Kurama looked up, he then started to jump tree to tree. Once he got to the tree tops, he looked where the sun was positioned, then jumped back down. "About... 7:45."

"Oh man! We gotta' go!" Then Naruto sped of in one direction while Kurama walked the other way, "Wrong way kit!"Naruto skidded to a stop and started to run the other way and caught up the Kurama, "I knew that."


End file.
